Waiting for Ron
by Pegleg
Summary: Hermione has been in love with Ron for years. Everybody knows it, except of course the object of her affections. But things change, and suddenly Ron is studying more and getting up early for breakfast. What has caused this sudden change? COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**Waiting for Ron**

Ship: Ron/Hermione, with a little Harry/Ginny

Rating: PG13

Summary: Hermione has been in love with Ron for years. Everybody knows it, except of course the object of her affections. But things change, and suddenly Ron is studying more and getting up early for breakfast. What has caused this sudden change? And what is Hermione going to do about it? Hermione's POV.

Author's Note: This is the first Harry Potter fic that I have ever posted, so reviews would be very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"Forget it! I'm going to bed."

"What?!" Ron asks, seemingly surprised.

"I said, I'm going to bed," I respond, more clearly and deliberately this time, before turning on my heel and heading up to the head-girl's room, my room. I don't need to turn around to see the astonished look on Ron's face. I know it's there. I've never been one to walk away from a fight before.

But I just can't stand it anymore, not tonight anyway. Seven years of this and we still haven't gotten anywhere. Sometimes you just get tired of it.

I'm tired of the fighting. Tired of the tears. Tired of sitting here and waiting for Ron to get a bloody clue. I'm just tired.

I walk into my room to find Crookshanks curled up on my bed, sleeping soundly. Sleep. Now that sounds good.

If only it were that easy anymore. It's hard to sleep without dreaming of him. It's not as bad anymore, now that I have my own room and anything that comes out in my dreams now stays private. Not like everybody but Ron didn't already know my feelings for him, but I didn't need to be teased about them. Thank you Lavender and Parvati.

After changing and brushing my teeth (what can I say? My parents are dentists. Old habits die hard), I crawl into bed, pushing a not too happy Crookshanks over from his perch in the very center of my bed. I try to let myself sink into the sheets, to forget about tonight, but I find myself simply lying awake in bed, constantly rerunning its events.

We were fighting again, as always. Sometimes I don't even remember what the fights are about, but this one I remember quite clearly.

Ron had somehow heard that Justin Finch-Fletchly had asked me out and demanded to know my response. Now of course we all know that I politely declined (I don't know why they even try anymore. Everyone knows I'm stuck on the bloody git), but I didn't think that I owed Ron any kind of explanation. As of yet, he has laid no claim to me and so has no right to know about any of my personal affairs.

I, of course, told him as much, which he didn't take well. This spiraled into a full blown argument, and Victor was mentioned...again. We're still pen pals by the way, and Ron is still convinced we're involved in some sort of sordid affair.

As I try to tell him, yet again, that the woman next to him in all the pictures is, in fact, Victor's girlfriend/fiancée and not just some platform to throw the media off our trail (Look what he comes up with!), he starts going on about how a _real _friend would tell him what was really going on and that he was only concerned for me.

Ha! Concerned my arse! He just doesn't want anyone else to have me, to keep me all to himself...not that he's doing a bloody thing to get me.

I let out a deep breath, trying to free all the tension from my body. It helps a little, but not much.

Sometimes, I wish I could just forget about him. Move on and find someone else, someone ready to make a commitment. But seven years of habit is hard to break.

And then he does something really cute, like sneaking food into the library for me when I miss a meal. Or picking me up and twirling me around after he's so excited about winning a Quidditch game. Or sending Ginny up to my room with chicken soup for me when I'm sick.

And I fall in love with him all over again.

I'm Hermione Granger, and welcome to my life; quietly and patiently (although sometimes, not so patiently) waiting for Ron.


	2. Routines

Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I'm glad to see people interested in this story. Enjoy the next part.

* * *

**Part 1: Routines**

_"Hermione, I just want to know what you said!"_

"_Why? Why does it matter?" I ask in frustration._

"_Because you're my friend. I want to know what's going on with you."_

"_What's going on with me does not include you knowing all the ins and outs of my private life! I don't have to tell you everything..."_

"_But that's what best friends_ _do!" he argues. His face is red from shouting, his hair mussed from the many times he's run his fingers through it in frustration. It actually looks kind of cute... Woah Hermione! Now is not the time to go there._

"_Ron, can you honestly say that you tell me _**everything**

_Silence is my only answer._

"_Maybe I should go talk to Harry..."_

"_No," he cut me off sharply, and a wry grin took over my face. I knew it!_

"_See. We all have our secrets. Now if I say it's none of your business, then it's none of your business. Besides, you could go find this one out on your own if you asked the right people."_

"_Well if I could just figure it out on my own, why don't you just tell me?" _

"_That's not the point..."_

"_Right. The point is, as your best friend I think I have the right to know when you're dating someone."_

"_No, the point is keeping your big nose out of my business. And yes, I will tell you when I start dating someone, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you about every boy that I turn down."_

_His face suddenly changes tone, the angry expression being replaced with a triumphant grin. "So you did turn him down then?"_

_I scoff, not believing what I'd let slip. "You're impossible," I say for lack of anything else._

"_Good. He wasn't good enough for you anyway."_

"_Yeah, and who are you to decide that?" I ask in indignation. Where does he get this stuff?_

"_Your best friend, that's who."_

"_Yeah, well Harry's my best friend too and I don't see him trying to butt into my private life."_

"_Well..." he hesitates for a moment, and I almost thought I had him, when, "Harry has other things on his mind."_

_I can't deny the truth of that statement. But he's still putting his nose where it doesn't belong. Tiredly, I ask. "Why do you care who I go out with anyway?"_

_He's silent for a while, looking at his feet as if they hold all the answers. "I don't know. I just do."_

_I sigh. "Well, I just don't think that's good enough." My anger starts getting the better of me once again. "And unless you're ready to spill all your deep dark secrets, don't expect me to be so willing with mine."_

"_This wasn't a secret. You said so yourself," he replies calmly. "I could have gotten it from anyone."_

"_They why didn't you?" I ask, infuriated once again. He has such a way of doing that._

"_Cause you're_ _gorgeous when you're angry," he says, without hesitation._

"_What?" I ask. I must be hearing things._

"_I said, you're gorgeous when you're angry," he repeats, a smug smile crossing his lips as he takes a step towards me._

_The statement is so unexpected, I feel like the wind is physically knocked out of me. He takes another step closer, and I take a step back, not sure where his comment is leading.  
_

"_Your face gets all red and flushed, and your chest heaves with the strength of your shouting...and you get this fire in your eyes. This fire that I love seeing...just like it is whenever you're really passionate about something. It's one of the reasons I love fighting with you."_

_He continues to take steps toward me, and I continue to step back until I find myself backed up against the wall. I feel like a deer caught in the headlights, as they say. There we were, having one of our normal arguments...this I was unprepared for. I don't know what to do with this._

"_That and because I get insanely jealous just thinking about you being with anyone but me," he finishes._

"_What...what do you mean?" I found myself asking timidly, and I find it hard to believe that's really my voice coming out. That's not the voice of seventeen year old, head girl Hermione Granger coming out, who's faced nameless enemies from giant snakes to Voldemort. No, this was someone else. Someone who for the first time really didn't know what she was doing. I've lost control._

"_I mean, that I like you Hermione. I mean, _**really**_ like you. You're all I've thought about for years now. All I've dreamed about."_

_And then his lips descended on mine, in a hard and passionate kiss that leaves my insides tingling. It takes a while for me to respond, but soon I've opened up to him, letting his tongue tangle with mine and kissing him back just as passionately. It's better than all my dreams and so much more._

_My hands move to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as his start to wind around my waist, grabbing me tighter. I've waited seven years for this..._

_**Beep...beep...beep**_

My eyes open, and my hand juts out to shut off my alarm. I take stalk of where I am and find myself sitting up in bed, alone, in my private room.

I flop back down on the bed haphazardly. Sometimes I hate the morning.

* * *

Considering it's a Saturday there aren't many people in the Great Hall when I go down for breakfast, which I really don't mind. I like having the time to myself sometimes; especially when I have a lot of things on my mind.

After eating breakfast I go up to the library with the pretense of studying, but even I can admit that mostly I'm just hiding. I really don't feel like seeing Ron right now, or anyone. That dream last night really threw me for a loop. The dream argument was so real...so much like the argument we had last night, though it ended in a much different way.

Being a Saturday, I don't really have to worry about being intruded on until later this afternoon. Both Ron and Harry will be at Quidditch practice until then.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Looks like I spoke too soon. "Who says I've been hiding?"

"Well, the fact that I haven't seen you all day tells me as much," Harry replies smartly.

"That's not that uncommon..." I start, but he cuts me off.

"And that you and Ron had another row last night."

"Aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch practice?"

"I ended it early. And stop trying to change the subject. Nice try though. So what is it this time?"

"I'm sure Ron has already told you all about it."

"When Ron tells me about your fights, he tends to cut out the part of it that was his fault, which is what usually starts them. All he told me was that you were accusing him of not giving you any privacy."

I laugh. "In a manner of speaking...he found out somewhere that Justin asked me out and he wanted to know what my answer was. And I told him to keep his nose out of my private life."

Harry sighed. "Would it have been so hard to just tell him you said no?"

"No, but that's not the point. The point is it wasn't his business."

"You know why he does this. He just..."

"Yes, I know," I say cutting him off. I've heard this speech too many times before...from all the other times Harry has tried to be the bringer of peace between us. "I know he's just jealous. I know that and you know that, but until he knows that, I'm not just going to feed his troubled mind. It's my life and my business, and until he presents himself to me as more than a friend, it isn't his."

"Listen to yourself!" he says exasperatedly. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because he'll probably just laugh in my face."

"No he won't," Harry says calmly.

"How do you know? Harry, he hasn't made any move to show me that he likes me other than his jealous rampages. He still makes fun of me, he still picks fights with me, and he still purposely tries to annoy the hell out of me, just for fun. He's just...he's not ready to know how I feel."

"Maybe he's not ready, but it will get him ready. It'll make him think, make him realize. He wouldn't laugh...he actually probably wouldn't say much at all. But this is just going to go on forever if you don't say something..."

"No Harry, I'm not telling him," I say adamantly, so he knows that I'm serious.

He sighed, but seemed to drop the subject, at least for now. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Ron said that you walked out in the middle of your argument, something you don't usually do until you proved your point, and he found that...odd to say the least."

"So you're checking up on me, because he's worried about me huh?" I say, somewhat bitterly. "Why doesn't he just come check on me himself?"

"Cause he assumed that you didn't want to see him, since you seemed to have disappeared this morning."

A guilty look crosses my face as I realize what he probably thought. He must think I hate him after walking out like that.

"I was just tired of it," I say, the tone of my voice letting known exactly what I'm feeling. "We fight so much that some times it just gets to the point where I can't take it anymore."

It wasn't until Harry had his arms around me that I realized there were tears in my eyes. I cried into his shoulder a little longer then I meant to, the combination of everything of the last few days coming out of me. It wasn't until I had stopped the flow of tears and the quiet sniffling that I even realized someone else was in the room.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked tentatively, only stepping forward slightly, probably afraid of hearing another one of my tirades. Not a hint of anger or jealousy is in his eyes, only concern. Harry is the only one Ron will let get this close to me without making a scene.

"I'm fine," I reply, rubbing the tears from my eyes frantically. I won't let him see me cry! "Just a little stressed."

He doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't question me either. "I'm sorry for pestering you about Justin. It was none of my business anyway."

I smile, though a part of me knows Harry told him to say that. "So who told you I turned him down?" I ask knowingly. Ron wouldn't let this go unless he'd gotten his answer.

"Harry," he said, giving me that cute little lopsided grin that starts the butterflies in my stomach on a rampage.

I give Harry a glare, though it's only half-hearted. I part of me just wanted this to be over anyway.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. He asked me before I knew you guys were fighting over it."

"Please don't try to tell me you couldn't hear us," I say skeptically. I hate to admit it, but I am well aware of the fact that mine and Ron's arguments tend to resonate throughout Gryffindor tower.

"Oh I could hear it all right. But that doesn't mean that I knew what you were arguing about. I tend not to pay much attention anymore." This, despite everything, causes me to laugh. And it felt so good to feel that...light...like I'm no longer weighted down with everything.

Turning back to Ron, he puts his hand out to mine. "Friends?" he asked, wanting the truce between us as much as I do.

"Friends," I reply, shaking his hand and wishing that hugging him came as easily as hugging Harry did.

But it seems that Ron was already ahead of me as he pulled me into an unexpected hug. He holds me tightly in his arms and all I can think about is how great it is to feel his warmth around me, engulfing me, his strong arms holding me tightly to him, his broad chest under my cheek... Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?

"I'm sorry about before," he mutters to me quietly.

"I know," I whisper back.

"And I don't know what you were crying about before, but you know you can come to me with anything right? If you need to talk or...whatever."

"Yeah, I know." I say, though inside I know it's not true. I can't come to him with everything...I just can't.

"Good. Cause I hate seeing you cry." I bite my lip trying to keep the next wave of tears from coming. It's the things like this...the little things like this that make me fall head over heels. But they're also the things that make me ache inside...all at the same time.

* * *

And that's much how things continued, just as they always had. Ron and I would fight, then make up...we'd fight again, and make up again. Every once and a while we'd have a blazing row, not talk to each other for a day or two...then make up again.

It was normal. It was routine. I like routines. They're something you can depend on, expect. You know that with a routine you won't be surprised with anything that comes along. And in the end, everything will be the same as it always was.

Yeah, I like routines. But I guess everybody needs a change sometimes...


	3. Breaking Routine

Thank you everybody for the fabulous reviews. I never expected so much enthusiasm for this story. You don't know how great it feels to know you like my story. And so, I couldn't keep you waiting for the next part any longer. Hope you enjoy! 

But first...one quick note.

**Miss Court-A-Doo: **I can't thank you enough for the fabulous praise that you bestowed on my story, but I feel I should clarify that this is not my first _ever_ fanfic. I have written fanfic for years based off a TV show I absolutely loved. This is just the first Harry Potter fic that I chose to post, while I have several other Harry Potter fics that I've been working on for several months now. I wish I wrote as well as I do now when I first started out, but I must admit that is not the case. Practice makes perfect!

**

* * *

Part 2: Breaking Routine**

Just as normal, I'm the first one into the Great Hall for breakfast this morning. Ron and Harry have a fantastic habit of coming in about ten minutes before class, stuffing their face for five and then dashing off to class to get there just in time.

It's actually kind of funny…sometimes. Other times it's positively disgusting. I guess it all depends on what kind of mood I'm in.

While I ponder these thoughts, and what sort of mood I might be in today (whether it is a funny or disgusting sort of day) I fill my plate up with food. Great pieces of fruit and a muffin, maybe just one slice of bacon…

"Good morning, 'Mione," Ron says sitting down next to me. _**'**Mione?_ Where did that come from? He's never called me that before.

"You're up early," I comment, looking around the Great Hall. Confirming my suspicions that I'm not just off on the time, it is still rather empty; occupied only by the few early risers like me.

"I was hungry," he replies nonchalantly, piling his plate with the bacon, eggs and sausage that usually adorned it. At least something is normal. "Pass the salt, please."

Did he really just say what I think he just said? Since when did Ron learn manners! Normally he's a reach-and-grab kind of guy.

"Sure, no problem," I said, handing him the salt while still looking at him curiously.

"Thank you," he replied before putting a generous amount on his eggs and grabbing a piece of toast. He took a bite of the toast, chewing slowly as if actually taking the time to enjoy the flavor for once, before swallowing. He then proceeded to do the same with his eggs. All the while I sat staring at him, wondering where this newfound…composed Ron came from.

"Is there something wrong, 'Mione?" he asks, looking at me with a concerned expression. It wasn't really until this that I realize how much I've been staring.

"No. Sorry," I say quickly, trying to cover for my embarrassing staring session. "I'm just surprised to see you up so early, that's all."

He shrugs his shoulders but continues eating his food. I don't know what it is, but there something different about him this morning…I mean besides the whole getting up early thing.

His hair is neatly brushed and his clothes neat and tidy, not hastily put on as usual. He didn't have the normal sleep in his eyes, rather looked wide awake and refreshed. His eyes sparkled and he looked…excited? I don't know quite how to describe it. He just looked different, changed. Like he's in a better mood then he's been in since…forever.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" he asks again as I continue staring.

"I told you. I'm fine."

"Then could you stop staring at me? I feel like you're undressing me with your eyes or something."

I blush profusely and turn back to my plate. "Sorry," I mutter, trying to get the image of a naked Ron out of my head. Dammit! Why'd he have to go and start talking about undressing? But the idea did seem appealing…. NO! Stop it, Hermione.

"You should really eat something 'Mione. You know how grumpy you get when you don't get a good breakfast."

I look at him mouth agape, yet again, and am about to say something when Harry comes and sits down across from us.

"Good morning Ron, Hermione," Harry says, as he sits down beginning to pile his plate up with food. "You were up early this morning Ron."

"I got hungry," Ron repeats before tucking into his food once again, still eating it at the slow and savory pace.

The mail comes and I am surprised to see a letter come with my usual morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_. I pay the owl for my delivery and open the letter quickly. I love getting mail. I recognize the handwriting immediately. It's from Viktor.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It was great receiving your last letter. Thank you for your well wishes on Eva and my upcoming wedding. She was particularly excited about the bracelet that you sent her, even if it was "just a little thing you whipped up." It was lovely and she enjoys it very much._

_Before I get too wrapped up in telling you everything that has happened since your last letter, I wanted to ask if…_

"What's that?" Ron asks, interrupting my reading.

"A letter," I reply being purposefully vague. I don't want to start another argument over this.

"Well I can see that," he says, rolling his eyes. "Who's it from?"

Sighing, I steady myself for the tirade that I know is coming and answer. "Viktor."

Ron nods his head and continues eating. I wait, thinking that maybe the idea hadn't sunken in yet, but nothing comes.

"Did you hear me?" I try repeating. "I said it's from Viktor Krum."

"Yeah, I heard you," he replies, looking at me for a prolonged moment before turning back to his food.

"And you're not going to fight me on this?" I ask, exasperated. What is going on here?

"No. There's no problem with you having a pen pal."

My mouth drops open for the countless time this morning. I look at Harry, and he just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to eating. I don't see how he can be so calm about this. This just isn't normal. Who is this, and what has he done with my Ron. Well, not _my_ Ron…but you know what I mean.

"What's with the sudden change of heart? Two days ago, you would have been screaming at the top of your lungs by now."

"Well, 'Mione. I guess everything you've been saying finally sunk in." He smiles; a cute smug smile that holds promise of hidden motives. There is something going on that I don't know about.

"And what's with the _**'**Mione_ thing? You've never called me that before," I ask, after a short pause of contemplation.

"I don't know. Why? Don't you like it? I thought it suited you."

"No, it's fine. It's just different."

"So, you don't mind if I call you 'Mione?" he asks, this time looking at me intently, waiting for confirmation.

I sigh. "If you would like to call me 'Mione, Ron, that's fine."

"Do you want me to call you 'Mione?" he asks, that smug smile back again. I'm not sure what to make out of that question.

"Ron, just call me whatever you want," I say tiredly. I feel like I've been running in circles.

"Ok, **'**_Mione_," he accentuates my newfound nickname as if making a point.

We continue with breakfast in companionable silence, until Ron gets up saying he needs to check something in the library before going to class. Ron…going to the library? Did hell freeze over and I wasn't informed?

Once he's gone, I turn to Harry. "What is with him today? He's just so…" I trail off, trying to come up with the right word do describe his mood.

"Happy?" Harry asks, finishing my thought.

"Yes, but more than that. Like overly and exuberantly happy."

Harry just looks at me…and laughs.

"What?" I ask. "What do you know?"

"Not much. Ron just told me that he had a particularly good dream last night. And I'm guessing by the mood he's in…it was a very, _very_ good dream."

I look at Harry's evil smirk and role my eyes. "Gross Harry. I didn't need to know that."

"Hey, you asked what I knew. Don't blame the messenger."

"What about the whole library thing? What's up with that?" I say, as I start getting up from the table, ready to start heading for class. I stuffed my letter in my bag, deciding to read it later. For some reason, I wasn't so interested in it at the moment.

"That, admittedly, I do not know. Maybe Ron has finally realized the importance of his studies and is trying to catch up."

"In the ten minutes before class? I don't think so. It's just so weird."

"Hey, don't knock it," Harry says, falling in step beside me as we head towards transfiguration. "A calm, studying Ron is much better than an angry, jealous Ron any day."

I nod my head and let the subject drop. Obviously Harry doesn't think this new change is something to be worried about. And I guess he's right. It's better to have Ron finally accepting the innocence of my relationship with Viktor than yelling at me about it once again.

Yet I can't help but feel a little sad at his lack of interest in the matter; like he doesn't care anymore. I know it's ridiculous. I know it's irrational. But a part of me liked the jealous Ron. Then I could at least _pretend_ that he might be interested in me.

* * *

The rest of the day went on as normal and I quite nearly forgot about this mornings incidents. That is, until Ron asks me to help him with his homework.

"Hey Hermione, can you help me with something really quick?"

"What is it Ron?" I ask, looking up from the extra credit transfiguration essay that I'd been working on. What can I say? I'm an over-achiever.

"I'm working on the Potions essay on firestone, and I'm having trouble understanding the significance of its use in this potion."

"Let me see it then," I say sighing, but we both know I'm happy to help him. As much as I hate to admit it, every one likes the chance to show off their brilliance.

Ron hands over the book with an impish grin, leaving it open to the page he was looking at. I give a curious glance at the look on his face, but he gives no answer. Glancing at the potion that Ron had indicated, I realize what that look came from.

"Lust potion?" I read out loud. That earns me a look from Harry from where he sits across the table from us, also working on his homework. He just shakes his head and returns to his work. I flip to the front cover to look at the title of the book, _The Delicate Art of Love Potions_.

"Ron, where did you get this book?"

"From the library," he says, rolling his eyes. "I read in our text that firestone was used often in the making of love potions and I wanted to give an example. I thought this potion looked interesting."

"Of course you would," I murmur under my breath, not expecting anyone to hear me.

"What was that, 'Mione?" Ron asks, but he has this look on his face that tells me he knows exactly what I said.

I can feel the blush rush up my cheeks despite myself, and I don't grace him with an answer. Burying my face deeper into the book, I read over the pages describing the potion in detail. Despite the…err…sensitive…subject of the potion, I find myself rather enthralled with all the…results that this potion offered. It was a rather complex potion, in more ways than one.

"So?" Ron asks after a minute.

"Huh?" I reply, momentarily forgetting the task at hand.

"Firestone…" he says, trailing off, waiting for me to pick up the topic.

"Right," I say, blushing once again as I look down at the book. If only he didn't look so cute with that smirk on his face, I wouldn't have to worry about blushing so much.

"Well," I begin after a few more minutes. "It says here that firestone is the ingredient that causes lust between the two individuals."

"So, it forges the physical attraction?"

"Well, yes and no," I say. Damn this stupid blush! I hate my cheeks right now. "It's what causes the recipient of the potion to be…well, lustful…for the potion maker."

"So, it makes them randy," he says, a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes and pass the book back to him, somewhat forcefully. "Yes, but I'm not sure that's how you want to word it in your essay, Ronald."

He just laughs. "Yeah, I'd love to see what old Snape would say to that." After another moment of looking at the potion ingredients he asked again, "And the saliva? What's that for?"

"That's to make sure that the recipient lusts after the right person."

"Ok, thanks 'Mione," he says, going back to his work.

"You know, you could just read it yourself," I comment. "All that information is right in front of you."

"Yes, but then I'd miss the beautiful blush that's been coloring your face for the past five minutes."

I gape at him for a few minutes, before glaring; Harry laughs. How dare he humiliate me like that! _But did he really just say my blushing was beautiful?_ Shut up stupid brain, he's just trying to make fun of you again!

Sigh. If only I didn't love the stupid prat.


	4. Sneaky Glances

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to get this part out, but i was going to post it a couple days ago when i realized was down. Anyway, i worked really hard on this part and i think i've finally got it down, so let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Part 3: Sneaky Glances**

I woke with a start when my alarm cuts through a restful sleep. All night I was plagued (although, you might call it blessed) with dreams filled with lust potions and naughty images concerning a certain red head we all know; thoughts that really shouldn't be going on in the mind of a Hogwarts Head Girl.

Stretching, I try to erase the images from my mind, knowing they could make for an extremely awkward morning. But, try as I might, the images remain. Merlin, I'm never going to be able to look at Ron normally again

After showering and getting dressed in the oh so unflattering Hogwarts uniform (I may not be the most girly of girls, but I do care about my appearance a bit), I make my way drudgingly down to the Great Hall. I find myself hoping that as usual it will be empty, so as to give me ample time to fulfill my daydreams without interruption. Since they won't go away, there's no point in fighting them, is there?

But apparently I cannot be so lucky because when I get to the Great Hall I find Ron is already there, tucking into his breakfast. I check my watch to find that not only am I here at the usual time, I'm early, which means Ron is fantastically early.

Well, I suppose that's a second best to day dreams, actually being in the company of that whom I admire. And there go the naughty images again…

Taking a moment to compose myself, I walk over and sit down next to him.

"Did your stomach wake you up again?" I ask teasingly, reaching in front of him for the toast.

"Huh?" he asked, seemingly surprised to see me beside him. Apparently he didn't notice me come in.

"Oh, hey Hermione," he says, giving me a weak smile. "I guess I was just up anyway, so I figured I might as well come get something to eat."

His voice comes out sort of haggard, and it worries me. "Are you okay, Ron?"

He smiles again, a little brighter this time. "Yeah, just kind of a restless night. Ever have those nights where you just can't get your brain to stop thinking? And it keeps you up all night?"

"All the time," I reply softly. _Most of the time I'm thinking about you,_ my brain wants to add, but I know better than that. That would be a _great_ way to ruin the secret, now wouldn't it?

"Well, it was one of those nights."

"What were you thinking about?" I ask, reaching to get some fruit from a plate in front of me and starting on my breakfast.

He's quiet for a minute, and I look to him to see what has halted his answering. His face has grown unusually red and his eyes are glued to the food on his plate, refusing to meet mine.

"Oh, nothing much. Just worried about school and stuff, I guess. You know, with NEWTs this year and everything."

I don't believe him for an instant. There was a reason he wouldn't look me in the eyes and it wasn't homework.

It has to be a girl.

I knew it would happen sooner or later. Ron was going to find someone that he liked and of course she's going to love him back 'cause, I mean, what's not to love and they're going to get married and have lots of babies, if the size of Ron's family is any indication, and I'm going to be left here all alone with no one.

Tears start to prick my eyes and I have to fight to push them back. Deciding the silence has lasted far too long and that I need to say _something_, I decide to entertain his excuse.

"I don't know if this is any consolation, but don't worry about school so much. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

He looks over at me and smiles. Oh, that smile. The smile that's _not_ going to be reserved just for me anymore. I think I'm going to be sick!

"Thanks 'Mione. That means a lot coming from the smartest witch in school."

And his little pet names are not helping! I need to get out of here!

I stand up from the table which puts Ron immediately on guard. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I…err…I just realized that I forgot something in my room," I think quickly. "I'll just go get that and then meet you in class."

"But you haven't even eaten yet," he protests. What is it with this boy and his watching of my eating habits?

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you in class," I say quickly and leave before he gets the chance to say anything more.

Before long I'm back in my room, face down on my bed. And not even my dreams could stop the tears.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day avoiding Ron as best I could. Of course, we saw each other in classes, but that's not a situation where we are required to converse much. I spent lunch in the library and came to dinner late, after Harry and Ron were already at Quidditch practice.

So now, here I am, sitting in the common room as I do nearly every night, a book propped open in front of me; although tonight I find I can't concentrate all that much. I'm having trouble concentrating on _anything_ really, other than discovering who it is that Ron fancies.

I almost thought that I was onto something, going over all the moments of our last DADA meeting in my head, when Harry and the object of my affection walk through the portrait hole.

His boots and the hem of his robes are caked with mud, while the rest of his robes are slightly spattered do to the light rain we've been having. His face is smudged with dirt and his hair windblown from flying across the pitch.

He looks absolutely adorable.

Looking around the room, he sees me and, with a bright smile of recognition, begins walking in my direction.

"Hey," he says, coming up to me.

"Hey. How was practice?" Personally, I don't completely understand the obsession with this game. If Harry and Ron didn't play for the team, I probably wouldn't go. But they're my best friends…so there you have it.

"Good. Kinda cold, but good."

"That's good," I say, smiling awkwardly. We both just stand for a moment (well he stands and I sit, but you know what I mean) and stare at each other, neither saying anything. It's times like these I wish I knew what was going on in his head.

"So err, after I get changed…do you want to play wizard chess or something?"

I bite my lip, thinking about it, but in the end I decide against it. I'm not up for games right now.

"I don't really feel like it tonight Ron. Besides, I've got all this reading to do. But I'm sure Harry will play with you."

I almost think I see a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, but it's gone in an instant. "You're right. I'll ask him," he says before turning and making his way up to the boys' dormitory.

I feel bad for denying him anything, but that is just not something I can take right now. The last thing I need is to keep fooling myself that every little smile is meant for me or that I even have a chance with someone like him.

Before long Ron and Harry come back down to the common room and settle into a game of wizard chess. For some reason, I can't help but watch them. Ron looks over in my direction from time to time, and even then I'm not able to tear my eyes away, no matter how hard I try. He must think me a fool for sitting here and staring at him the entire time, but even with this rationale, I'm not able to look away.

He'd turn to me and our eyes would lock for the briefest of moments. Soon his attention would be drawn back to the game, whilst I continue to watch from across the room. Harry looked over a time or two as well, probably wondering at what freak Ron kept looking at. He would smile and give a slight wave of recognition before returning to the game.

I was so engrossed, in fact, in my one sided staring competition that I didn't notice Ginny come over to me.

"Hermione?" I stop staring and look up at her, the expression on her face telling me that she had called my name at least once before I answered.

"Hey Ginny. What's up?" I ask, feigning innocence. She doesn't buy it.

"Are you okay, Hermione? Ron told me that you ran out on breakfast this morning and that he didn't see you again until class. And then you weren't at dinner…"

"I came to dinner; I was just a little late," I say defensively. Maybe a little too much so as my hasty reply seems to peak Ginny's interest, which isn't always a good thing. Ginny is the one I have to watch out for. I can get just about anything past Harry and Ron, but Ginny's smart. She notices things.

I sigh. "I'm fine, alright? It's just things…I've been…I feel like things are just a bit out of control lately," I finish finally.

She sits down next to me. "Alright, I'm listening."

I bring my hands up to my face, running them over it tiredly. How do I even start this conversation?

"Ginny," I start after a moment, "Have you noticed anything different about Ron lately?"

"In what way?" she asks.

"Oh, I don't know. Just in the way he acts. Like there's something he's not telling me. And he's studying more and getting up early. It's just different. It's not like him. He hasn't even picked a fight with me in over a week!"

"Hermione, do you miss fighting with my brother?" she asks tauntingly, and I give her a hard look as I shush her, asking her to keep her voice down.

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Alright, alright. I'm kidding. So, Ron is taking a little more interest in his studies. What's wrong with that?"

"It's more than that," I bite out, a little more exasperated then I mean to. I sigh. "Just…look at him. What's different? You've lived with him all your life; you've got to be able to figure it out."

Ginny takes a moment to look over to where her bother is playing chess with Harry. The two now seem in a deep and hushed conversation. Every once and a while Ron would glance over in our direction, take a quick glance around the room, then return to the game and dialogue.

The tenseness in Ron's body was evident, frustration showing through in his body language. Yet at the same time his face wore a tired expression, the responding look on Harry's face one of sorrow and sympathy. Every once and a while, Ron's face would screw up in concentration and the whispered conversation would heighten. But then it would stop and Ron would sit back, the tired expression again taking over his face as a parting glance would be shot in Ginny and Hermione's direction.

"He looks like he needs a good shag," Ginny commented after a few moments observation.

"Ginny!" I gasp in disbelief. There they go…naughty images of Ron back in my head. Now why did she have to go and do that?

"What? Come on Hermione. He's a seventeen year old boy. You know he's thinking about it at least half the day and probably most of the night," she says with a suggestive smirk.

"Yes…well," I start, but words fail me. Before I can gather my composure, Ginny speaks.

"He's certainly looking over here an awful lot."

"That's because we've been staring at him for the last five minutes. He's probably wondering what our problem is."

"No," Ginny corrects. "I mean, he's looking at you an awful lot."

"Wha…But…I mean…You're not suggesting that…"

"Hermione, I like to think I know my brother. And the way he's looking over here…let's just say he isn't looking at me, okay."

"No Ginny. You're wrong." Why must she torture me like this? She knows how I feel. "Ron he…he doesn't feel that way for me."

"Well, that would explain everything, wouldn't it? The getting up early so he can eat breakfast with _you_. The extra studying... Who else cares about his academics but you, and maybe mom? And that thing he's not telling you…maybe it's exactly what you're not telling him."

"No Ginny. You're wrong. Ron doesn't feel that way. He's my best friend. I'd know."

"Or maybe you're just being as blind as him."

For some reason what she says hits me to the core. She looks at me, imploring me to believe her. But I can't. I just can't. 'Cause if I believe in it too much, and she's wrong…I can't take that heartbreak. I couldn't deal with all those emotions. It would be too much.

"Just think about it, okay"

I don't say anything 'cause I don't want to agree, although I know that I'll think about it whether I want to or not. After a while she gives up, and sensing that I want to be alone, goes up to the girls' dormitory.

I sit, staring just as before, across the room to where my two best friends are playing. Ron looks up for a moment, sees me looking and gives a lazy smile before turning back to the game.

I can't believe it, Gin. I just _can't_ believe it.


	5. Changing Friendships

**AN:** Sorry there are no line breaks between scenes...but for some reason I just couldn't get it to work today. I'll try to fix it later. Hope you enjoy the part.

* * *

**Part 4: Changing Friendships**

I tried not to think _too_ hard about what Ginny had said over the next week. The days went on as normal, except for Ron's now common habit of waking up early and having breakfast with me. We would talk about everything from classes to Quidditch (though there Ron did most of the talking, and I actually learned a thing or two about the sport).

I came to enjoy these mornings more than anything, having this time just for the two of us. He would smile at me, the smile that turns my insides to goo. And then Harry would come in, and I'd have to fight to keep a blush from covering my face, as if he'd walked in on some private moment when in fact it was nothing.

But to me, it meant something more. And suddenly I realize that I'm becoming way too attached too quickly. I don't know what I'm going to do to avoid the fall...

* * *

Before I know it the weekend is here, a Hogsmeade weekend. I walk down the stairs toward the common room, heavy cloak and scarf in hand, knowing that as soon as I get outside the castle doors, the biting chill will hit me. Downstairs I find Ron sitting by himself on the couch by the fire and flop down next to him.

"Ready to go?" he asks, once I've sat down.

"Where's Harry?" I ask, looking around thinking that perhaps I missed him.

"He left already. With Ginny," he adds after a moment.

"Oh," I say surprised. I had no idea. "You mean…" I trail off at Ron's confirming nod. "Are you okay with that?"

He shrugs his shoulders and I can tell that he's not particularly thrilled with the idea, but he's not fighting it. "I guess so," he answers. "I mean, I figure, if it's got to be somebody, it might as well be my best friend. He's a lot better then those other blokes she's dated and I trust Harry with my life, so why not with my sister?"

I shake my head, amazed once again at the changes that have come over Ron. "You've grown up a lot," I say, then blush realizing the implications that statement can have. Not that he hasn't grown up in _that_ way too, but I'm sure he doesn't need to know that.

He laughs. "Don't be too hasty. I said I accept it, that doesn't mean that I like it."

I laugh a little too, glad the moment didn't turn out as awkward as I'd imagined.

"Well I guess it's just you and me then," I say, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. You ready?"

I nod my head and we make our way towards the front doors of the castle. Bundling up in my long winter cloak, scarf, gloves and hat, I hope to be all warm and cozy once we get out the door.

The chill hits my face, but doesn't seem to penetrate the thick layers of clothing that I'm wearing. Excellent.

I turn my head when I hear a slight laugh from beside me. I look over to see Ron, dressed in a light cloak, trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"And what, may I ask, do you find so funny?" I ask raising my eyebrow slightly. How dare he laugh at me?

"You're lucky it's not snowing outside, or you might freeze to death. You look like a stuffed marshmallow you have so many layers on."

I stick my tongue out at him and give a scowl. I know it's not very mature, but I don't really care at this point!

"I get chilled easily, ok. You wouldn't understand. Boys are always warm."

"Hmmm. Then maybe you should come join me in my cloak, and we can be warm together."

"Ron," I gasp, surprised. He can't really be serious. Oh, but a part of me wishes he were.

"I'm just kidding," he says, throwing his hands up in defense. "It was funny to see the reaction on your face though."

I hit him on the arm, still scowling. Stupid boy playing with my emotions even though he doesn't realize it…

We walk the rest of the way in companionable silence. Soon we are in the village and trying to decide what our first stop should be.

"How about going to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" I suggest. I can't imagine anything better than a nice warm butterbeer to keep off this cold.

He nods his head and we make our way in that direction. "Just, do me a favor. If you see Harry and Ginny at all today, don't let me know."

I smile and nod my concession. We went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered the drinks. When they came I went into my money bag, searching for some coins, but Ron stops me.

"Don't worry about it. I got it."

I try to protest, but he won't hear any of it. I'm not sure what to make of Ron's actions, but I don't want to read too much into it. It's just a friend buying another friend a drink, nothing more. Although, it's hard to tell my over active brain that.

After a few moments filled with just the two of us sipping our drinks, I decide to break the silence. "Thank you for the drink," I say, not coming up with anything else.

"No problem," he smiles, and once again I am struck with how adorable that smile is. I could never get tired of it.

We finish our drinks, talking about this and that. I can't think of any other time that I've talked to Ron as much as I have in the last week, not alone at least, Harry is usually there to carry on the conversation. Except for maybe the time between fourth and fifth year, it has it never been just Ron and I for so long. It's nice.

"So where do you want to go now?" he asks.

I bite my lip a little bit. "Well, there's a book shop around the corner…" I say casually. He laughs. A full hearty laugh that makes me want to squeal with joy at the sound of it; I hold it in though.

"That's fine…we can go there. I will never understand how you can read so many books and not have your head burst open with all the information. You would think it would be full by now."

We make our way inside and I am immediately engrossed in the many volumes. I even love the smell of books, is that sad? There's something about that smell…

After a little while I notice that Ron looks bored and I feel I need to save him. "We can leave if you want," I say smiling. I know not everybody can spend hours looking through a bookstore like I can.

"Are you done?" he asks skeptically.

I nod my head, but it must be somewhat reluctant 'cause he shakes his.

"No you're not. I can tell. Here, I'll tell you what. I need to look for something at the apothecary around the corner. I'll just go ahead and get that and then come back and meet you here, okay? I should only be a few minutes."

"Oh, what do you need?" I ask curiously; he shakes his head.

"Nothing much. Just some stuff to refill my potions kit. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Ok," I smile and return to searching through the many stacks of books. Ron returns soon, as promised, just as I was taking the books I'd found up to the front.

"You didn't buy anything?" I ask curiously, noticing that he doesn't have any purchases in hand.

"They didn't have what I needed. I had to order it," he shrugs, grabbing the stack of books from my hand and taking it to the counter. I pay for the purchases and he insists on carrying the bags for me. Where did this polite Ron come from and why haven't I seen him before? What's more…what am I supposed to do about it?

We spent the rest of the afternoon going around Hogsmeade, checking Zonkos and Quality Quidditch Supplies along with Honeydukes to stock up on all that candy that my parents would disapprove of (they are dentists, after all).

Once we make it back to the school and up to Gryffindor tower, we walk into the common room to see Ginny and Harry talking together quietly on the couch. Ron excuses himself to head up to the dormitory, saying he had homework to do, but I have a sneaking suspicion seeing his sister and his best friend together was just too much for him.

I too decide to go up to my room, not wanting to disturb my two friends. Still on a high from my day spent with Ron, I figure now was as good a time as any to get started on one of those new books I'd gotten.

* * *

It's the next morning before I'm able to corner Ginny and insist it's time for more than a little girl talk. So we leave the boys after breakfast, explaining that we're not to be disturbed.

As soon as we're in my room, the questions begin.

"Ok, so since when are you and Harry an item and why didn't you tell me?" I ask with a slightly hurt tone. Ginny is my best girl friend after all, she should tell me these things, especially when it involves one of my other best friends.

Ginny smiled, her cheeks blushing with a shyness I haven't seen in years. Not since before Ginny supposedly (although now I'm not so sure) got over her crush on Harry.

"It hasn't been long, I promise, or I would have told you something," Ginny replied honestly. "Yesterday was our first date actually. And I didn't really want to tell you anything before 'cause I didn't want to jinx it, in case it didn't work out."

I smile. I guess I can understand that. "It's alright Gin. But now you need to tell me how all this happened," I say smirking. I love girl talk! You wouldn't think of me as the gossipy type of person now would you? Well normally I'm not, but when it's considering my friends…I need to know everything…which is why I'm practically bouncing out of my seat right now.

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot the last few weeks. I thought that it was mostly 'cause of you and Ron." At this I blush, and I have no idea why. It's not like anything has been happening between us. "I mean, it's hard to be around the two of you. The tension in the air is palpable." I give her an inquisitive look, which she answers. "It's not a bad kind of tension. Just the attraction between you two is so strong; it gets kind of overwhelming sometimes."

"Ok, we're getting off track," I say, now bright red from Ginny's description of mine and Ron's interactions. "Back to you and Harry."

She rolls her eyes. "Alright. Well, anyway, we started hanging out more. And I just thought it was because of you and Ron, that he wanted to give you your space and maybe kinda felt like a third wheel. Not that you would ever do that on purpose."

I nod in agreement, asking her to continue.

"And then the other day, we were just talking about Quidditch practice, and what Harry wanted to do to keep the team sharp during the off season, when all of the sudden he just asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. And the rest is kind of history. We went out, we had a great time, and now we're a couple," she says, now smiling brightly, and I can't help but smile back at how happy she looks.

I shake my head. "As much as I saw the signs, I didn't really expect it. I thought you were over Harry a long time ago."

"Well, yes and no. I got over my crush on Harry, but I never stopped being attracted to him. But before, when I was young, I was more in love with the idea of him, I didn't really know Harry at all. All I knew him as was the-boy-who-lived and my brother's best friend. And it took me getting over that crush to be able to get to know him, to get to know the real him…and for him to get to know the real me."

"And now?" I ask.

"And now, I'm so utterly fascinated and excited with the idea of what could be. I didn't even know that Harry thought of me like that, in a romantic way at all. I, despite my protestations otherwise, started liking Harry more and more as I got to know him better. I tried to just think about him as a friend, but now… He's the dream guy I've been waiting for."

My heart clenched at that last statement. I was so happy for her I could burst, but at the same time it reminded me of my own troubled love life and my own dream guy who would probably never get a clue.

"You guys seem really happy together," I say smiling, though there's a sadness behind it I can't hide.

"We are," Ginny agreed, smiling. But then her face turned solemn. "You could have that too you know."

"Ginny…" I say warningly.

"But Hermione, I know you and my brother belong together. If anyone does, it's the two of you. And if you'd only tell him how you feel…"

"Gin," I start, getting her attention. "Stop," I say, with such finality, it surprises even me. But I have enough going on in my mind without having Ginny trying to pry into it too. If anything happens between Ron and me it will be on my terms and no one else's.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to feel as good as I feel right now…"

"Gin. I'm incredibly happy for you, and for now that's enough."

She sighs, but lets the subject drop. We spent the rest of our time discussing Ginny and Harry's date. Where they went, what they did, and what they talked about and nothing else was brought up about Ron and I, much to my content.

* * *

The rest of the day passed as any Sunday afternoon would, filled mostly with studying and finishing homework that had been put off till then. Everything was normal except, of course, for the budding relationship that was taking over the lives of two young Gryffindors.

Harry and Ginny could be seen sneaking off into secluded corners of the common room, where they would speak in hushed voices, not to be disturbed. It wasn't uncommon for me to catch a quick peck or embrace between the two of them as they settled into each other. They seemed happy, and it had me bursting with joy to see them so.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem to share my enthusiasm for the new couple. When Harry and Ginny disappeared to their little corner of the room, he pulled his chair around the table so his back was facing them. I couldn't help but smile at this, and congratulated him on how mature he was being. Apparently, this move wasn't enough though, and soon Ron was up and out of his seat muttering something about the library. I thought about getting up to follow him, but I figured that this is something that he needs to muddle through on his own. This isn't something I can coddle him through.

Looking at Harry and Ginny though…it makes me a little sad. I want that. I want to have those special moments that only two people who love each other can share. Those moments where they lose all sense of everything else around them and forget anyone else is there.

But, I'm not holding my breath. Things like that just don't happen to girls like me. Girls that have two guys for best friends and their heads stuck in a book. We don't get the fairy tale romances and the "Prince Charmings". No, we get crushes on our best friends that still think of us as one-of-the-guys.

And sometimes I'm okay with that. Sometimes I'm content to just play the best friend. 'Cause that's safe. I can't get hurt that way. I can't lose him that way. But other times…I just want so much more.


	6. Jealous Tendencies

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait folks, but with my new job and the holiday season, I just didn't have a chance to get this out. But here's hoping that all your waiting wasn't in vain. I hope you enjoy the new part, I've worked really hard on it. Thank you so much to all my lovely readers who have left me such wonderful feedback. I love you all!

* * *

**Part 5: Jealous Tendencies**

"Good morning Hermione," Ron says as I sit down next to him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He smiles at me and my knees go weak. You think I would get used to it after a while, but no…it still takes me by surprise.

"Pretty good," he answers. "You?"

"Can't complain," I say as I start getting my food.

After only a couple minutes of silence, my tongue is itching and I can't help but say the thing that I've been trying to hold back since yesterday afternoon. Let's face it; I never was good as staying out of other people's business.

"I know you probably don't want to think about it. But if you ever want to talk, you know about the Harry and Ginny thing, I'm here for you."

His face takes on a solemn expression and I get the distinct impression that I've said the wrong thing. "You're right, I didn't want to think about it," he says, somewhat snappishly. "But thanks."

I remain silent, slightly taken aback by his harsh words. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Stupid, stupid Hermione! You had to go and ruin a perfectly good morning, didn't you?

He takes a deep breath, letting out a long sigh before turning to me, his expression much softer. "I'm sorry," he says, and his eyes show that he truly is. "I'm just frustrated about all this. But that's no reason to take it out on you."

I smile, holding in the surprise I feel at Ron's impromptu apology. "That's ok," I say. "I understand."

"I just wish they didn't…I don't know…I mean, do need to be so public about it? Why can't they snog in secret like everybody else? It's like they're rubbing it in my face, you know?"

I look at him quizzically. Rubbing it in his face? "No, I don't really know. What's really bothering you here Ron. Somehow I get the feeling that this isn't really about Harry and Ginny."

He sighs again, nodding. "It isn't. Not really. I'm very happy for them, and I'm glad that they found each other. And I know that they just started dating, but I can already tell that they mean so much to each other. I mean, it is my best friend and my sister after all, I think I know them well enough."

I nod, encouraging him to continue.

"And I don't know about you, but I have never seen Harry this happy. Not ever. And Ginny, she just has this sparkle in her eyes that I've never seen before. And every time I see them, I just can't help but think that…that I want that." By this time the tips of his ears are tinged red from the flush covering his face.

I want to scream, 'You can have that! You can…with me,' but somehow I am able to rein myself in. That could have been embarrassing…

But at the same time, I really want to say something. I have to say something. This is the perfect opportunity.

"Ron…I…" I start stumbling, but the opportunity is lost as the mail arrives.

Hundreds of screeching and hooting owls fill the entrance hall, one dropping a rather interesting looking package in front of Ron. Well, really it was only interesting because I knew it wasn't from Mrs. Weasley. So who else would he be getting packages from? My earlier resolve to divulge my feelings (well, hint to them at least) is forgotten.

"What's that?" I ask curiously, both sad and glad at the change of subject. Ok, so maybe I haven't completely forgotten.

"Oh," Ron says, putting it on the seat beside him. "It's just the stuff that I ordered for potions. Nothing big."

I look at him skeptically, trying to read the odd expression on his face. If it's nothing, why is he hiding it on the other side of him, and why is he looking determinately at anything but me? There is definitely more to this package than he's telling me. I am about to dig deeper into this mystery, when I am interrupted (once again!) by a voice to my right.

"Excuse me, Hermione?"

"Yes," I answer, turning around to see Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw from our year.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. Er…in private?"

"Sure," I begin to reply, before Ron butts in.

"What could you need to say to her that you can't say in front of me?" he asks menacingly.

"Ron!" I gasp, looking at him sharply, letting him know my disapproval. How could he be so rude? Turning back to Terry, I try to usher him away from the table. "Come on Terry, we can go over here."

But Terry doesn't move. Instead he looks at me, and then looks over my shoulder at Ron behind me, then back to me. "Er, never mind Hermione. It can wait. I'll see you in class, ok?" and with that he's hurrying off, back to the Ravenclaw table. I turn back to Ron to see him glaring after the boy's retreating form.

"What did you do?"

"I…well…" he starts, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights, but I don't let him finish. Frankly, I don't want to hear it.

"You scared him away with your rude comments and that whole glaring thing," I yell, gesturing wildly at his face. "What if he wanted to ask for help or something? I am Head Girl after all."

His face takes on a dark expression that I can't quite comprehend. "He wasn't here to ask for help on school work Hermione."

"How do you know?"

"He's a Ravenclaw. They're the smartest kids in school, next to you."

He's got me there. "Well, it could have been about something else. He could have been asking for counsel. That is what the head students are for..."

"He didn't want your help Hermione. He wanted to ask you out."

Ron's voice had taken on a grave quality that I've never heard before, and quite frankly I don't know what to make of it. Under any other circumstances I might stop to reflect on this and what could cause such a sudden change, but my anger drives me on.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"It's the way he was looking at you. He's been doing it ever since you came in this morning. Trust me, I'm a guy. I can tell."

I scoff a little at his comment; as if being a_ guy _had anything to do with it!

"Alright, oh wise one. Even if he was coming to ask me out, what gives you the right to scare him off with your tough guy tactics?"

"He wasn't good enough for you."

And we're back to the old argument. The one that comes out time and time again, whether it be Viktor or Justin or whoever, it was always the same.

"Well, who is Ron? Cause the way I see it, you've run off every potential date I've ever had."

He's silent for a moment.

"No one is," he mutters. "That's the problem."

"So, I'm just supposed to spend the rest of my life single, is that it?"

"No…" he starts, but I'm not even close to being finished.

"Besides, don't you think that I should be the one to decide who is good enough for me and who is not? Shouldn't that be my choice? You may be my best friend Ron, but that does not give you say in how I run my life."

"I know, but…"

"No Ron. You don't know," I say tiredly. "That's the problem. If you did, you wouldn't keep doing this."

I stop talking; hoping for some sort of response, but none comes. Ron remains silent, his head bowed and staring at some invisible spot on the table.

"You were just talking about how you wanted what Harry and Ginny have. Well, I want that too," I admit quietly. "But I can't get that, Ron, if you scare off everyone who tries to ask me out."

"I…"

"Think about it Ron. There has to be someone that you like."

His head shoots up at this, his expression slightly alarmed. "Well yeah, but…"

"And how would you like it if when she came up to you, I scared her off."

I thought I heard him mutter something, but I didn't quite catch it.

"What was that?"

His tone sounds almost bitter with his next statement and I can feel some of the anger from earlier come hurtling back. "So you're saying that Terry was the love of your life, and I just scared him off."

"That's not what I'm saying Ron, and you're missing the point. I should be able to make my own decisions; you shouldn't be making them for me. And until you can see that, I…"

"You what?"

"I don't know Ron. But I can't do this anymore." And that's the last thing I say, before leaving the Great Hall and heading for the sanctity of Gryffindor tower.

I'm sure I imagined the alarm in his voice at my idle threat, but I didn't have time to examine the thought further. I had to get out of there. I'd already said too much. I'd already _heard_ too much.

"_There has to be someone that you like."_

"_Well yeah…"_

These words keep playing themselves through my head. A part of me is glad that he cared enough to be jealous, but another part of me keeps trying to figure out who this mystery girl was, and what she has that I don't.

* * *

As is normal when we have our fights, I try to avoid Ron for the rest of the day. I hide myself up in the library (as usual) working on schoolwork and the lot. The plus side to this is that I get a remarkable amount of my work done this way, which gives me more time for other things. Like reading…or dreaming about Ron.

Dreaming about Ron. How pathetic does that make me sound? But no matter how hard I try, I still can't shake what I feel for him. No matter what he does, he still seems to hold this place in my heart.

"'Mione?" I hear, breaking me from my thoughts. "Can I talk to you?"

I look up in surprise as Ron invades my sanctuary. He is never the first to broach the silence between us. Despite my surprise, my voice comes out weary. "What, you didn't send Harry this time?"

He laughs slightly. "No. I know you hate it when I do that."

"Yeah," I nod. "I do."

"But, the reason why I do that is because…Harry is so much better at this thing than I am."

"What? Being sincere?" I ask snappishly.

He chooses to ignore my comment. "I know you have every right to be mad at me…"

You got that right, buster! I peer at him menacingly in affirmation.

"…and all I can say is I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just get so overprotective sometimes, with the people I care about. I get the same way with Ginny…"

Great. He thinks about me the same way he does his sister.

"…which I think is why she stopped telling me about her boyfriends," he laughs slightly at this comment, but then turns serious again. "But the point is I really care about you 'Mione. That's why I always get Harry in here to help with this, 'cause I suck at…apologizing and all that stuff. And I'm so afraid of messing it up…of losing you, that I can't do it."

The sincerity in his voice and on his face makes me forget every reason why I'm mad at him. That was the best apology I've ever had.

"Now, I've probably screwed this up already. So I'm just gonna go now…and let you be mad at me in peace. But I had to try 'cause…"

At this point I can't take it anymore and I thrust myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugs me back, the warmth of his arms spreading through me and making me feel more at home then I anything else ever could.

"Please don't cry 'Mione. I hate it when you cry."

I didn't even realize the hot tears were falling until he'd said something. I hurriedly rub at my eyes, but I find him moving my hands away, and using his own big thumbs to push away the drops from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says again, and I bite my lip to keep from crying more. "I'm really bad at the comfort thing too."

I laugh a little and hug him tight. "You're doing just fine."

"Hey, it was kind of inevitable," he says. "We haven't had a good fight in over two weeks. We were way overdue. I think people were starting to get suspicious."

I laugh a little at this, and hit him on the shoulder. "If you just let me win all the time, we wouldn't have a problem."

"I probably should, since you're usually right anyway. But where's the fun in that?"

"Ugh. What am I going to do with you?" I ask teasingly. "You're impossible!"

"I know. But you still like me anyway," he replies, smirking.

That I do, Ron. More than you know.


	7. Unexpected Events

**AN: **Took longer than I thought to get this part out, but things kept getting in the way and I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with it. But...it's a bit longer than the rest so hopefully that will make up for it a bit. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: Unexpected Events **

I didn't see Ron very much over the next few days, only in class and at meals. He seemed to disappear, just saying it was something important, but not telling me what he was doing. I don't know where he was running off to, but I know it wasn't the library or anywhere in Gryffindor tower as I'd thoroughly checked both places.

At first I thought that he was avoiding me, but the times I would see him, in class or at meals, he didn't seem angry or guarded. He seemed perfectly normal. We'd talk just like we always do, except afterward he'd run off to do…whatever it was he'd been doing.

It must have to do with this girl; that must be it.

He's seeing some girl and doesn't want to tell us about it, but he's spending all his time with her so how could he possibly think we wouldn't figure it out?

Pondering the dreadful thought of Ron with another girl is where I currently find myself, schoolwork lain in front of me, when Harry comes in furious.

"Where is he?" he growls, bursting into the common room. "I'm going to kill him. I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Harry, what's going on?" I ask, dumbfounded by the frustration I feel rolling off him.

As if seeing me for the first time, he comes over to where I'm sitting. I tense a little, not sure what to expect. "Have you seen Ron?"

"No, not since dinner," I reply, slightly confused. "Why?"

"'Cause he missed Quidditch practice today," Harry says, throwing his arms up in disbelief. I should have known. If there was anything Harry took to heart it was Quidditch. Boys and their sports!

"And he missed it all because he was probably working on his stupid, hair-brained…ahhh!" he finally screams through his frustration and _I_ want to kill _Harry_ for not finishing his sentence. "I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna kill him."

"Wait, Harry? What did you say? Do you know what Ron has been doing?" At this point I would give just about anything for the slightest notion of what Ron's up to.

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but didn't answer. Aha! He does know!

"Look Harry, you're really angry right now, and you're liable to do something you'll later regret if you go talk to Ron like this," I say sweetly, hoping against anything that this will work. "So how about you tell me where he is, and I'll go talk to him, ok?"

He gets an evil grin on his face, and I can't help but wonder what that means. I'm a little frightened by it, but I choose to ignore it as I don't want to interfere with my self-proclaimed mission to find Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione. That's a great idea. I'm kinda tired anyway. He's er…he's in the room of requirement."

The room of requirement! That's so obvious, why didn't I think of it before? How could I have been so stupid? Where else do you go when you're trying to hide things from other people? "Great," I say smiling, hopefully innocently. "You just go get cleaned up and relax, and leave everything to me." I say, pushing Harry in the direction of the boys' dormitories.

As soon as he's gone I'm off to the room of requirement. I reach the portrait in record time, and have to stop a minute to control my breathing. I don't want him to know that I practically ran all the way down here.

I find the doorway, and I'm about the turn the knob when a thought occurs to me. What if Ron is in there snogging some girl? Do I really want to see that?

Deciding that I just have to know, 'cause not knowing is liable to kill me, I gather up my courage and open the door, hoping against hope that I won't find Ron in some compromising position with another girl. What I find, luckily, is what looks to be very much like a potions classroom, with Ron at a desk, standing over a cauldron.

Definitely not what I was expecting.

"Ron?" I ask, confusion and curiosity coming through in my tone.

He looks up startled. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

I hope he won't be angry for my intrusion. "You missed Quidditch practice. Harry is livid. I told him I'd go look for you." I decided to leave out the part where Harry told me where to find him.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaims, looking at his watch. "I completely lost track of time. Harry's going to kill me!"

I laugh remembering Harry's tirade from just moments ago. "That's what he was threatening. So, what have you been doing in here? I assume this is where you've been disappearing to all week."

"Er, yeah," he says, one arm going behind his head to rub at his neck nervously, while his eyes remain down, not meeting me face. "I'm brewing a potion."

I roll my eyes. "I can see that. What potion?" My mood had decidedly lifted upon having discovered that Ron wasn't skirting around with some trollop…er, other girl.

"I er…well, you see…" he stammers. "It's the er…well…" he sighs, seemingly resolving himself to tell me, "the lust potion."

"What? Ron, you're brewing the lust potion?!" I couldn't believe it. Why? "If you plan on giving this to some poor, unsuspecting girl I will not allow it. I can't believe…"

"Hermione. You know I wouldn't do that! How could you even think such a thing?" he asks incredulously.

"Well, that's what the potion is for after all, to make one person lust after another. If it's not for that, then what are you making it for?"

"I don't know," he replies exasperatedly. He's silent for a moment before finishing. "I was just…curious I guess. I wanted to see if it really worked. And I know what you're thinking. I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you were going to talk me out of it, just like you're thinking right now."

How did he know that?

"Ron, you can't really go through with this. Who were you going to try it on, anyway?"

His eyes meet mine, and that suggestive smirk comes over his face again, causing an odd sensation to start in the pit of my stomach. He can't possibly mean… Somehow I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Oh no! I don't think so! I am not taking some lust potion just to satisfy your curiosity."

"No Hermione. I'm going to take the potion. But I need your help with one of the ingredients."

I sigh. I'm starting to think I was better off not knowing after all. "I am not breaking into Snape's private stores again just so you can make some silly lust potion."

He laughs. "You're not going to find the ingredient I need in there."

"Then what are you…" And then, it hits me, my mind traveling back to weeks ago when Ron had been quizzing me about the ingredients. The saliva. But…then he would lust after me! He really wants to lust after me? I don't know if I can deal with that!

He must see the recognition light in my eyes, 'cause he's nodding his head, that smirk back on his face. "Won't you be a doll and come spit in this vile for me?"

"Ron, are you out of your mind?!" He must be. There's no other reason he would… "Isn't there someone else you could..?"

"Well, I'd ask Harry, but I don't think he'd appreciate the sentiment," Ron says, smirking again.

Somehow, I don't find it all that funny. His expression turns serious.

"Come on 'Mione. You're the only girl I trust, except for my sister and that's just gross. Please 'Mione! You're the only one I trust to not, well…take advantage of the situation."

A part of me wants to tell him he's being a bit smug to think that another girl would 'take advantage' of him, but I know it's a very distinct possibility. I haven't missed the way much of the school's female population has started looking at Ron since he began filling out his lanky form.

Ron takes a few steps closer and gives me those puppy dog eyes that he just knows I can't deny. I sigh heavily. How am I ever going to survive this?

"Alright," I mutter.

"Really?" He seems surprised. "You'll do it?"

"Yes Ron. When will the potion be ready?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I put the saliva in then."

I sigh, and leave him to work on the potion while I head back to the Gryffindor tower. I have to mentally prepare myself for what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

_I'm sitting in the library working on an essay on Goblin Wars of the 15th century, when I feel him. I don't have to look to know that he's there, there's just this presence in the air that let's me know he's looking at me. At look up at the door and our eyes meet, his burning into mine._

_In a flash he is beside me. His hand reaches out to touch my face and I have to close my eyes at the contact. His hand is slightly roughened from hours of Quidditch and felt like such a contrast next to my soft cheek. He rubs across it with his thumb, causing a pleasant shiver to spread through my body._

_He kneels down next to me and when he speaks I feel his soft breath brush again my face._

"_Hermione, I've been looking all over for you."_

_I open my eyes to see his bright blue ones gazing straight into mine._

"_Oh, and why is that?" I ask smiling._

"_So that I could do this," he replies before leaning forward and pressing his lips against my own. The kiss starts out soft and gentle, but soon turns hungry. His hand on the back of my head wraps in my hair and serves to hold me there, letting the kiss deepen. The feel of his wet tongue running over my lips is electric and I open my mouth, dying to feel more of him._

_His tongue seeks out the dark recesses of my mouth as mine boldly tangles with his. It seems like hours before we break apart for air but at the same time like mere seconds. His mouth moves to my neck, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses on the flesh there._

_My arms wind around his neck, loving the feelings he's evoking in me. Soft moans escape my mouth as he runs his hands…_

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

I roll over after turning off the alarm and sigh. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

* * *

I go through the day somewhat awkwardly. I'm jumpy and nervous, and I know that it hasn't gone unnoticed, especially by Ron. I just can't help thinking about what this afternoon will bring, and what will happen once Ron drinks that potion.

I'm so afraid of suddenly having everything I want handed to me on a silver platter. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up the platonic friend thing if Ron starts chasing after me.

I think back to yesterday and laugh. Ron said that I was the only one he could trust…maybe he should rethink that. 'Cause right now, I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ron asks for about the hundredth time today.

"Yes Ron, I'm fine." I answer, just as I've been answering all day. Somehow, he just doesn't seem to get the message.

"If it's about the potion, we don't have to go through with it. If it's bothering you that much I'll understand."

"Ron, I'm fine. It will be just fine." As much as I'm scared and nervous for what I know is about to happen, I want it at the same time. This may be the only chance to really see what it's like to be with him, I just hope that I'm able to keep up some semblance of control.

"Ok. But if you change your mind, it's ok. I understand. I probably shouldn't have pushed this on you in the first place."

I nod my head and turn my attention back to class. Or attempt to at least. Sometimes even I have trouble paying attention.

* * *

Before I knew it afternoon classes were over and Ron and I were heading to the room of requirement.

"Now, are you absolutely positive that you want to do this? 'Cause I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this."

"Ron, just stop alright. I agreed to this. It's fine. Let's just do it." If there was any doubt in my mind before, it's gone now. His incessant insecurity and making sure that I'm 'okay' has made me so annoyed that I would do it now strictly out of spite and to get him to shut it. "Besides, I'm not really doing anything here. You're the one taking the potion. I just have to fight you off."

"Right," he says after a moment, something flashing in his eyes that I can't discern. "I… Alright. I er…I need your saliva," he said, all of the sudden seeming somewhat shy.

"Oh, right," I say, grabbing a vile off the table in front of me (how convenient) and spitting into it. "Is this enough?" I ask after a few moments.

"Er yeah, I think so," he says, heading over to the bubbling cauldron and pouring it in.

"So you're really going to drink my spit, huh?" I say oddly, feeling somewhat awkward. What am I supposed to do? Just stand here to see if he'll come on to me?

"Yeah," he says, laughing slightly. He seems a little unsure, and I can't tell if he's nervous or what.

He takes a glass and dips it into the cauldron, taking a good half cup of the potion. He gazes at the glass for a moment, as if stealing up his nerve. Then he looks up at me. "Cheers," he says holding up the glass before downing the contents.

He looks at the empty glass, putting it on the desk in front of him. Then he looks at me. Then back at the desk.

"How'd it taste?" I ask after a few moments of silence. I'm not sure what else to say.

"Not too bad," he replies. "Kind of fruity. But I don't feel any different."

I walk closer towards him and look at the book lying open in front of him. Glancing over the pages quickly, I understand why. "It says here that results are not immediate and it may be up to a couple of hours before they take affect."

"Oh," he says. "Well that explains it. Shall we go to dinner then?"

I nod my head dumbly. How can he be so calm about this? He just took a potion that is supposed to make him lust after me and all he's thinking about is dinner? Why did I let myself get into this mess?

* * *

We had a little time before dinner, so we went back to Gryffindor tower, taking our bags up to our dormitories. Ron convinced me to play a game of wizard's chess, which he won of course, before we went down to dinner.

The whole time I couldn't help but feel anxious. Like I'm just waiting for something to happen, but I'm not quite sure what it's going to be. I don't know when or how this potion is going to manifest itself, and I'm not sure how I feel about that.

We walk into the Great Hall to find Harry and Ginny already sitting at the table; I was wondering where they were.

"Hey guys," I say, as we sit down across from them. "Where've you been?"

A slight blush covers Ginny's face and Harry mutters something about a walk, his eyes staring down at the table in front of him and refusing to meet mine or Ron's.

I laugh a little bit and notice the discomfort that takes over Ron's demeanor.

"You know what? I don't need to know," I say after a moment and don't miss that gracious look that Harry shoots at me. This relationship is still new to them, and I understand that they don't want to share all of it just yet, especially not in front of Ginny's brother. And actually, I'm pretty sure that Ron doesn't want them to share all of it either…ever.

We sit for a few moments in silence, taking food from the great plates in front of us and setting them on our own, eating in silence. After a while I feel the need to break the tension that has settled over the table.

"So Harry, when is the next DA meeting?"

"Um…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Soon though."

"Any idea what you want to cover next?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation going. "I can help you look up some jinxes and stuff if you'd like."

"Thanks Hermione, but I think I've got an idea."

"Oh, what?" I ask, somewhat excitedly.

Harry starts going over some of the spells he was thinking of for the next meeting and I can't help but congratulate myself on a job well done. The tension in the room, or at least in this little corner of it, has definitely started lifting.

Just as we had moved on from discussions of DA meetings to what we had just been learning about defensive spells in classes, I felt the slightest brush of what I swear was a hand on my leg. It sends a shiver up my body, startling me slightly, but as soon as it happens I'm sure that I just imagined it. Around me the conversation is continuing just like normal.

"So what new and most likely dangerous creature do you think Hagrid's going to have in class for us next week? He seemed really excited about it; said it should be a real treat."

"I don't know, but when Hagrid says that something's going to be a 'treat,' that isn't necessarily a good sign."

"Hiya Harry," someone shouts from the entrance to the Great Hall, and we turn to see Dean Thomas coming toward us. He walks up to Harry saying his hellos to the rest of us in turn, before turning to ask Harry something about Quidditch; Dean started on the team as a beater last year.

Turning back to my food, I suddenly give a jump and drop my fork. A hand seems to have found its way to my thigh…rather high on my thigh as a matter of fact. The motion startles me, to say the least. Now I know I didn't imagine _that_!

The clatter of my fork seems to draw everyone's attention to me.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asks, looking concerned.

"Er yeah, yeah," I say hurriedly. Probably too hurriedly, and I'm sure she can't miss the blush that I can feel burning my face. "Just er…dropped my fork."

"Right," she says eyeing my curiously, but seems to let it go, as she turns her attention back to the conversation that Harry and Dean have picked up. Gratefully, I breathe again, not realizing until then that I'd been holding it.

Looking askance at Ron I notice the smirking grin on his face, betraying his guilt. Not that his hand, still placed precariously on my thigh, hadn't already given that away.

A part of me knows we're in public, and as such I should probably make movements to extricate his hand from its current resting place, but another part of me can't help but indulge myself in the feelings that it's evoking.

And so I leave it there, which Ron must take as an invitation, as his fingers start moving slightly, tracing invisible designs over the inside of my leg. Suddenly I'm finding it very hard to concentrate on eating.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok? You seem kind of flushed," Ginny asks again, and I look up from my plate to see that Dean is gone and that both her and Harry are staring at Ron and myself.

"Er…yeah, I'm fine," I say, flushing more and trying to bat Ron's hand away discreetly under the table. "A bit warm actually…" I say, trying to disguise the flush on my cheeks, but I know that at least Ginny is not going to buy a word of this.

"Ron, you seem to be rather quiet tonight," Harry says, turning curious eyes on his friend.

"Oh er…I," Ron struggles. "Er…just thinking."

"Oh really," Harry says, a mischievous looking glint in his eye. "What ya thinking about?"

"Er…nothing really. Just…stuff…" Somehow I don't think he was very convincing 'cause he was soon getting the same look that Ginny was giving me.

"Right. Stuff," Harry says mockingly. "I don't know how I never guessed."

Harry soon finds a roll being chucked at his head, and we're all laughing. Seemingly giving up on the interrogation, we all go back to eating in companionable silence. After a couple minutes, however, Ron seems to think now is a good time to replace his hand to its previous position, giving my leg a squeeze that sends a new rush of warmth through me.

Luckily enough, this time I am able to squelch my reaction, and we don't draw attention to ourselves. Briefly I think about the ramifications of my actions, and what tomorrow might bring. _Tomorrow_ when the potion wears off and I have to face a Ron that is no longer so attracted to me. But renewed movement of his fingers against my skin wipes all thoughts of consequences from my mind.

Feeling that all this teasing doesn't deserve to be one sided, I nonchalantly switch hands, trying to eat, less successfully, with my left while my right reaches deftly for his own leg. I hear his breath hitch; he wasn't expecting that. I start drawing my own fingers along his leg when his hand is suddenly on mine, having abandoned it's position on my leg. Well, that seems to have got his attention.

Before I know it, he leans over, his hot breath playing against my ear.

"Meet me in the common room in ten minutes," he whispers, before getting up and leaving the table, only briefly saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

"Well what was that about?" Ginny asked, looking at me curiously.

"I don't know," I say, somewhat distractedly, still looking in the direction of Ron's retreating form.

"Well, what did he say to you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, I seem to remember that there are other people in the room, and once again I find myself fighting the blush that's trying to come over my face.

"He er…just wanted help on some homework. Nothing important."

"Right," Ginny says, not sounding convinced. "Then why so secretive. Obviously that's something that could be said in front of us."

"I don't know!" I say, sounding a lot harsher than I mean. "Don't ask me to decipher the inner workings of your brother's mind."

Ginny and Harry are both looking at me now with curious expressions and smirks on their faces. I know they don't believe a word I just said, but right now I don't care. I'm tired of them looking at me like they know some secret I don't.

Suddenly no longer hungry, I get up from the table, leaving the young lovebirds to themselves, feeling slightly annoyed with them. So annoyed am I, in fact, that as I storm out of the Great Hall making for Gryffindor tower, I completely miss the form lurking in the corners of the entrance hall.

**

* * *

**

**AN cont.... **Now that all is said and done I want to congratulate **JulesFire **for making the connections. Also well done to the rest of you who'd figured out that something was up...most notably **RedMary9790**and**suckr4romance81789. **Now it's time to hit that little review button and tell me what you think.


	8. Broken Illusions

**AN: **This is much longer than I had originally planned on waiting before posting a new part but work and such just seemed to get in the way. So I'm sorry for the delay, but here is the next part and I definately hope you will find it worth the wait. We're starting to get towards the end now. Just one part left actually. This definately isn't the longest story I've ever written. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story.

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Suddenly no longer hungry, I get up from the table, leaving the young lovebirds to themselves, feeling slightly annoyed with them. So annoyed am I, in fact, that as I storm out of the Great Hall making for Gryffindor tower, I completely miss the form lurking in the corners of the entrance hall._

**Part 7: Broken Illusions**

Strong arms grab me around the waist from behind, effectively pulling me into the shadows of the hall. A startled noise escapes my throat, but a soothing voice in my ear soon puts all worries aside.

"Shh. It's me," Ron's voice whispers softly. His hot breath tickles my skin as he breaths softly in and out against my neck, sending a shiver down my body. And despite the chill of the castle air, that shiver was definitely not from the cold.

I quickly relax in his grip, the feel of his arms pressing me back against his chest a heaven I never thought I'd experience. Just as I'm starting to get used to the feel of his arms around me, Ron lays a kiss to the sensitive skin behind my ear, making my breath hitch.

He takes no heed of my reaction though, and soon his mouth is traveling down the side of my neck, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses in its wake. I can't help but close my eyes at the sensations his actions cause. It's like every part of me, every cell is on fire, and his kisses are the only thing to tame the flames…while at the same time they only make it burn hotter.

Having thoroughly worshiped one side of my neck, Ron moves to the other, giving it the same treatment. My head falls to the side of it's own volition, allowing him more access. I have to concentrate hard to prevent the moan that is attempting to burst forth. It's only a matter of time before someone walks by, and we can be so easily seen…but for some reason, I don't stop.

It isn't until I actually hear someone walking out of the Great Hall that reality seems to hit me. We could be seen, by anyone. It really isn't good for the Head Girl to be caught snogging her…best friend? What are we now?

Stop kidding yourself Hermione. This doesn't change anything. This is all an experiment, remember? It's just the potion talking…at least for him.

This thought seems to sober me, and it's not until this moment that I realize Ron has the first three buttons of my blouse undone granting him better access to my neck and collar.

"Ron!" I say incredulously, as I bat away the hand working on the fourth button.

He drops his hands completely and a reality seems to set over him as well. "S-sorry," he stammers. "I got a little carried away."

"It's alright," I say, turning to face him, while trying to redo a few of the buttons. A part of me can't help but miss having his arms around me. "It's just that anyone can see us," I say in a hushed voice. "I thought you wanted me to meet you in the common room?"

"I couldn't wait," he murmurs, and even in the darkness of the hall I see the blush coming over his face.

I laugh a little, surprised at the comfort I feel around him. I would have thought that after that little er…moment…I would have been a tad embarrassed to say the least, if not shy. But instead I feel somewhat empowered, if that makes any sense. Just the thought that I could make Ron so…out of control… Well, it puts a smile on my face, potion or no.

Ron's voice interrupts me from my thoughts. "So you're…you're not mad at me or anything?"

"No, of course not," I say soothingly. "It's not like you have complete control over your actions, with the potion and all." However, at the moment, I'm having a hard time getting over just how 'normal' he seems...despite the lust driven acts of course.

"Right," he says. "The potion."

I look at him curiously after that statement. For a moment there I swear I see a glimpse of something in his eyes. I'm not quite sure what it is…but too soon it's gone and the mischievous grin takes over his face.

"Should we return to the common room then?" he says, reaching his hand out for mine. I take it somewhat awkwardly, but as he runs his thumb over the back of my hand, it pushes everything else from my mind as I follow his lead towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Ron, what is this about? Where are we going?" I ask, slightly out of breath. We had been heading towards the Gryffindor common room when suddenly Ron switched directions, heading down an unknown corridor, and dragging me begrudgingly behind him.

"I just realized something," he says in answer, never stopping our furious pace through the castle.

"And what is that?"

He stops so suddenly in front of me that I run straight into his chest. I would have fallen backward from the impact had it not been for Ron's arms winding expertly around my waist preventing my fall, and conveniently bringing me flush with his chest at the same time. How does he do that so effortlessly?

I look up into his face to see the smirk that turns my insides to mush, and the bright blue eyes that haunt my dreams. One of his hands comes up and brushes the hair out of my face and back behind my ear, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I haven't properly kissed you yet."

"Oh," I say, not knowing how else to respond. This wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting, not that I really had any idea what I was expecting. And even with the blush that I can feel covering my cheeks, I can't tear my eyes away.

And before I know it, he's kissing me. His warm lips press urgently against mine, while the hand that had brushed back my hair, now tangles in it behind my head. I kiss him back equally as fervently, trying not to think about the consequences tomorrow will bring. How am I supposed to explain to Ron why I kissed him back so enthusiastically?

I brought my arms up so they were wrapped around his neck, allowing myself to become totally lost in the feel of his lips against mine. We'll deal with explaining everything when that time comes.

This seemed to be all the invitation he needed to pull my body close to his, his arms closing around my waist and his tongue running across my lips searching for entrance. My mouth opens of its own accord, my mind lost in the feeling of him.

I don't know how long it is before we break apart, but it is only the sound of voices coming up an adjoining corridor that broke through our sensual haze. We hastily step apart, running hands over clothes and hair to fix our appearance. None to soon we finish to find two fifth year Hufflepuffs coming around the corner

We nod in their direction as they pass us by, trying to look nonchalant. I don't know how well we accomplished this, but we received no odd glances or comments so it couldn't have been too terrible.

That was a bit too close though. And not for the first time.

I turn to Ron as soon as the other students are out of sight, not quite sure what to do now. He looks at me, and despite the interruption, I can still see the fire burn deep within his eyes. He brings a hand up to the side of my face, cupping my cheek and caressing it gently before running the hand into my hair. I have to close my eyes savoring the slow and gentle movement, such a contrast to the passionate actions that ruled us earlier.

In a flash Ron grabs my hand and begins pulling my down the corridor in the direction we'd originally been moving. I'm so surprised by the action that I'm practically tripping behind him, not able to keep up his pace.

"Ron," I gasp, breathing more heavily. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can be alone," he replies casually, as he turns quickly to give me a brief smirk before moving on.

"Alone?"

"Yes," he's definitely grinning now. "We can't very well continue to carry on like that in the hallway, can we? Not after we almost got caught."

I'm silent after his proclamation, not sure how to respond and imagining all the possibilities that continuing our earlier actions might bring.

* * *

Before long I find we are moving down a familiar corridor, but we're practically inside the room of requirement before I realize where we're going. Ron pulls me inside, and shuts the door while I look amazedly at my surroundings. The room is an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room…with one major difference; Ron and I are the only Gryffindors in it.

"How…how did you manage this?" I ask amazed.

"I'm not sure," he replies, looking as uncertain as I felt. "I guess I was just thinking about everything I wanted to do to you, and being alone with you…and this was where I pictured us."

His face is flushed and the tip of his ears quite red after this admission. It amazes me how one moment he's flush against me, kissing me senseless, and the next he's rubbing his neck nervously and won't meet my eyes.

But his anxiousness somehow gives me a boost of confidence I didn't even know I had, because before I know it, or could stop them, words are tumbling out of my mouth.

"So, now that you got me alone, what are you going to do with me?" I ask coyly.

His eyes snap up to mine then. I'm sure that he's just as surprised as I am at what I just said. But I can't take it back now. Not after he looks at me with that feral smile and those lust filled eyes.

He walks toward me slowly, and somehow despite the urge I feel to back up, I keep my legs still. I'm not going to run away from this. In just a few steps he's in front of me, standing dangerously close, but not close enough for our bodies to touch. Just a small move of my hand, that's all it would take. But I hold my ground. I want to see where he's going to take this.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," he says, his eyebrows rising.

"Oh really, like what?" I don't know where this teasing note came from, but I didn't really care. It's practically torture having Ron so close, but not close enough. Knowing we both want it, but neither making a move to embrace the other. The air around us crackles with desire, the tension mounting.

"I could tell you…" he starts. I know where he's leading. And if he wants in engraved invitation…

"Or you could just show me."

That's all the enticement he needs as one arm grabs me around the waist, dragging me to him as his lips descend on mine. The kiss is urgent, as it had been before, but underneath it holds something different. A desperate need to savor the moment, to memorize that kiss. As if it could be the last.

And something about that kiss reminds me of what we're doing, why this is happening, and I have to pull away.

When I break the kiss, we're both breathing heavily. His arms are both securely wrapped around my waist, while mine are pushing gently against his chest, holding him back.

"What's…what's wrong?" Ron asked, breathing heavily, the question in his eyes.

"Nothing…I just needed a breather," I explain, rather clumsily.

"You sure?" he asks, and I can tell he isn't buying it.

"I'm fine. Really," I say smiling the most convincing smile I can muster.

"Ok," he says lightly with a smile, that turns my insides to mush, and I momentarily forget my misgivings. One hand grazes my face in a motion I can only describe as loving before his lips descend to mine in a chaste kiss. This is so different from our previous encounter that I'm a little taken aback.

I look into his deep eyes questioningly, but he simply moves to kiss my nose, my cheek, behind my ear… He slowly starts to trail kisses down my neck and the sensation is practically unbearable.

Finally, my reservations find me, and I'm asking the questions that have been bothering me since this affair started.

"Ron?" I question, trying to get his attention.

"Hmmmm," he mumbles into my neck.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose," he mumbles again, still not stopping his attentions.

"How does the potion affect you?"

This seems to finally catch his interest, as he stops what he's doing and steps back a bit to look into my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how does it make you feel? What does it do?"

"Well, uh…" he starts. "It makes me want this," he said, motioning between the two of us as if demonstrating his point.

His earlier bravado gone, I can barely hold in my laughter as he fumbles over what he's trying to say.

"Meaning?"

He's silent for a minute, as if thinking. "It makes me want to kiss you," he says, coming closer to me again, "and hold you," he wraps his arms around me, "and touch you," he rubs an arm up and down my back, "and never let you go."

"But how come you seem so out of control one minute, but then you seem yourself the next?"

He brings his face close to mine, letting his lips brush over mine as he speaks, his warm breath dancing across my lips. "'Cause that's what you do to me," he says before kissing me again. This kiss is softer, gentler, but still full of all the passion that I felt before.

I break away. I want my answers. "But why are you so in control sometimes and not the next. I mean, I expected the out of control—"

He interrupts me with a kiss. "Enough talking," he says briefly before kissing me again.

"But—" I start, but again he silences me with his kisses and finally I give in.

I don't know how long we were kissing before we made our way to the couch sat in front of the fire; neither do I know how we got here. We're side by side, Ron pushing me into the back of the chair with the urgency of his kisses. In one swift motion he picks me up and sets me down astride his lap, only stopping for a moment.

"Stop me if it's too fast, ok?"

I nod my head, a smile breaking out on my face from where I now tower slightly above him, before lowering myself down to kiss him again. His hands graze up and down my back causing a shiver to run over me. I just love the feel of his hands on me, his lips touching mine, what more could I ask for?

Taking a page out of Ron's book, I trail my mouth across his cheek, coming to rest at his ears that turn that glorious shade of pink when he's embarrassed. I nibble a little on the flesh there, loving the gasps and moans that I receive in return, before moving my way down his neck.

Ron's hands aren't idle as they temptingly travel under the back of my blouse to search out the skin beneath. The feel of his hands on my bare skin is almost my undoing.

I'm lost completely in the touch and feel of Ron, this heady feeling taking over my senses. I lick a little spot at the crook of his neck and this elicits a response I never could have expected.

"Merlin, I love you."

Those three little words stop me in my tracks. Oh how many times have a dreamed about Ron saying those words to me, but it was never like this. Never were they the result of some wayward love potion. Never had those words sounded so insincere in my ears.

Those words sober me like nothing else ever could. And soon I find myself climbing off his lap hastily, and standing in front of him a good distance off.

"I uh…I think we should go now. It's getting late. We should head back to the common room."

"'Mione," he starts, but I can't hear it right now. I just can't.

"Please Ron." My voice sounds tired, helpless. He must notice the tone too, 'cause he takes a deep breath and his eyes fall to the floor.

"Sure," he says, sounding defeated as we trudge through the room towards the door.

We don't speak all the way up to Gryffindor tower and as soon as I reach the common room I excuse myself and head up to the dormitories. Grabbing a fresh pair of pajamas and towel I head to my private bathroom, adjoined to the Head Girl's room, to take a shower.

I strip numbly, getting in the warm water and letting it wash the tension from my body. It's not until then that I let everything hit me, let all of the emotions wash over me, and let the tears fall.

* * *

**AN: **Please don't hate me...


	9. Confessions

**AN: **It took longer than I expected to get out this part, but I wanted it to be just right, since it is the last one. I want to thank all of my loyal readers for sticking with me and leaving such wonderful feedback that inspires me to keep writing; I couldn't do it without you. Thank you so much for loving this story as much as I do and for allowing me to share this with you. Keep on the lookout for some other stories coming from me...hopefully soon. I've been working on a series of vignettes staring the famous Weasley Twins in their endeavors... (the first one will be entitled Coffee Confessions). Anyway...enjoy the part and thank you so much for being a part of this.

And for those for you who were able to figure it all out...congratulations.

* * *

**Part 8: Confessions**

I stay in the shower for what seems like forever. Each time I'm able stop the flow of tears, I remember the way he held me, the way our bodies fit so perfectly together, and the look on his face as I pulled away from him after he'd said those ominous words…and the sobs start all over again.

When I finally step out of the shower, my fingers and toes are wrinkled from the moisture. I quickly dry off and dress in my night clothes. I can think nothing better right now then to curl up in my bed and pretend this all had been a bad dream. Well, I can think of something better…but lets not ever go there.

I knew it was a stupid idea from the start; I was bound to get hurt. But I just wouldn't listen to myself, the temptation was too great.

Maybe I'll be lucky, and I'll wake up in the morning and this really will have been a bad dream. This is all I can think about, all I'm hoping for as I walk out of my room…

And come face to face with Ron.

So much for it being a dream.

"What are you doing here?" I ask irritably. The last thing I need right now is a hormone crazed Ron trying to get into my pants.

"We need to talk."

"Well I don't really feel much like talking," I retort. "How did you get up here anyway?"

"I flew," he says simply, indicating where his cleansweep eleven is perched near the window.

"Of course," I say, rolling my eyes. "Well if you came for a goodnight snog you can forget it. I'm not in the mood." I make for my bed, pulling down the covers hoping he'll take the hint and go away. I know I'm going to have to answer for this tomorrow, but right now I don't care.

"'Mione, are you even listening to me. I said we need to talk," his frustration comes out in the tone of his voice. Well this isn't a walk in the park for me either! Bloody wanker…

"And I said I don't feel like talking," I say with as much force as I can muster given my current state. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed. And you're not even supposed to be up here anyway."

"I don't care. You can call McGonagall up here for all I care, but not until you listen to me. You don't want to talk, fine. But at least listen to what I have to say."

As much as I want to just ignore him and summon McGonagall up here right now, something makes me want to listen. Maybe a part of me needs to hear him out. Maybe a part of me is wishing what he is going to say is what I've been longing to hear for seven years. Maybe I'm just too tired and weak to fight him. Maybe it's the slight twinge of desperation I hear in his voice. Whatever the reason, I find myself saying:

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Thank you," he says, his voice sounding relieved. As confident as he had sounded, at least a part of him was worried that I wouldn't hear him out.

I wait…and wait in silence. Finally my impatience gets the better of me.

"Well?"

"Give me a minute," he says angrily, but then his expression turns apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm trying to gather my thoughts a bit. I don't want to mess it up."

I smile a little at that comment. Since when does Ron ever think before he speaks?

It's another few moments before he finally speaks, his soft voice cutting through the silence of the room.

"I want to talk about what happened before. When we were…you know…in the room of requirement?" He blushes slightly.

I nod my head, acknowledging that I understand what he's talking about. How could I forget? It's all I've been thinking about.

"Well, what I said. I didn't mean it to—"

"I know Ron, you don't have to explain yourself," I say cutting him off. It kills me to hear it and I can feel all my hopes crash down with that sentence. Spare me Ron! You don't need to hurt me more than you already have!

"That's not why I left," I lie, trying to hide the hurt in my voice; I don't want him to know how much this is affecting me. "I just figured things were going a bit far and that we should probably sto—"

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Will you just let me finish?" he asks exasperatedly. It isn't until after he's said it that I realize he's hushed me with a hand over my mouth. I guess I was rambling a bit.

I nod my head, and he removes his hand. He takes a step back, recomposing himself and then begins again.

"As I was saying. What I said, I didn't mean it to come out that way. That's not the way I ever imagined saying it."

I open my mouth to say something, but he stops me.

"But…," he stretches the word out to get the point across that I am not to interrupt. "But I'm not sorry I said it. I meant every word."

"No you didn't," I say softly, turning away from him. I can't believe this. What's he trying to do?

"Yes, I did," he says coming up behind me. "I love you Hermione."

"Stop it!" I yell turning around to face him, tears now falling from my eyes. I just can't take it anymore. "Stop it, please. You don't love me. It's just the stupid potion talking."

"No it's not," he says calmly, reaching out to touch me, but I flinch away. "I love you. So much some times I think it's going to kill me. And this is coming straight from the heart Hermione."

"No…" I say weakly.

"Hermione," he says softly, finally putting a hand to my cheek and turning my face to look at him. "I never took the potion."

"What?" I stare at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he's getting at. "But, I was there. I saw you drink it."

Ron laughs a little. "Well, you saw me drink something, but it wasn't the lust potion. Well, not technically at least."

"I don't understand. What was it then?"

"Well, it was the lust potion, but I didn't put in your saliva, so it was useless."

"What, but I saw you put it in."

"A little slight of hand trick I learned from my brothers. You think Fred and George taught me nothing? But aside from that, it was the same lust potion. I was afraid if it wasn't, you'd know. You aren't considered the cleverest witch in Hogwarts for nothing, after all," he smiles warmly, and I feel my stomach do that little flip that it likes to do when he's around.

I digest all that he's said, when suddenly a thought comes to me. "You were planning this all along?"

"Well, no," Ron says blushing. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you how I feel for a long time, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. Harry told me you did, and Ginny, but I just wasn't seeing it. You just seemed so dismissive of me sometimes, like when I'd ask you to play chess or something with me, but you always preferred to study or something like that.

"That's why I started coming down to breakfast earlier, so that I could be with you more, just the two of us. You don't know how hard it's been for me to get up that early every morning," he says with a grin, and I can't help but laugh.

"It was worth it, though. But I still wasn't sure how you felt, so I came up with the potion idea. I was going to take it myself, hoping that it would give me the courage I needed to tell you how I felt. Then if you totally rebuffed me, I could tell you about the potion later and I could pretend it was all nothing."

"You know you could have just made this a lot easier on yourself by telling me how you felt."

"Well, I know that now," he says rolling his eyes. "But at the time, I was afraid of making a fool of myself."

"And you didn't think that by taking a lust potion you might be doing just that."

"Yeah, well…at least then I could blame everything on the potion now couldn't I?"

I laugh a little, hardly believing the elaborate scheme I'd gotten myself into.

"Anyway, you changed everything when you walked in on me in the room of requirement yesterday and I had to tell you what I was making. But I decided what better way to figure out whether or not you like me then to see how you respond to my advances? But I realized that I had to be much more in control for that plan to work, so I decided not to take the potion after all."

I take another moment, going over everything he'd just said. "You realize this is a little unbelievable don't you?"

He shakes his head. "What's unbelievable is how strongly I feel about you," he says looking me straight in the eyes, then adds after a moment. "And how messed up this night has become."

I look at him, nodding. Not sure where we go from here.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asks after watching me for a moment.

I pretend to think about it for a moment. "You should have just told me," I say.

"I know," he says, looking at his feet.

"But I suppose," I say smiling, "just this once."

The smile that lit up his face was contagious and I soon found myself laughing, my heart lighter then it had been in a long time, as he picked me up and spun me around in his arms. He slid me down his body so that I was firmly back on the ground.

"I love you so much," he breaths, looking deep into my eyes, with his arms still around me.

"I love you too," I say, still smiling with that giddy feeling.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he says, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yes I do," I reply, thinking about all the times I've dreamed of him saying the same words to me.

"Does this mean I get to kiss you now?"

"You better," I reply, before his lips descend upon mine for the countless time that night.

* * *

I stretch languidly, squinting into the sun shining through the curtains and onto my face. I smile, remembering the events of last night and the lovely dream that followed them. Snuggling into my blankets, I decide not to get up quite yet and am thoroughly determined to go back to dreaming about my perfect boyfriend.

Ron is my boyfriend. He loves me, and now he's my boyfriend.

It's such an odd concept. Just yesterday he was still my friend, and the crush I could never have. But now…now all my dreams are coming true.

I open my eyes again, deciding that before I completely sacrifice myself to dreams of Ron I should at least see how much time I have before I have to get up. I really hate being interrupted in the middle of a dream.

My tired eyes finally begin to focus on the small numbers on the clock, and it has me shooting up in bed. When did it get so late!

I rush around the room, getting everything together for my classes, while trying to dress in the process. I must have forgotten to set my alarm last night. Stupid boyfriend and his stupid distractions…

I am nearly out the door with my school books when I remember that it's Saturday and that I don't have class. This whole thing with Ron has really thrown me for a loop, made me lose all my bearings.

I smile a little bit at the thought. Only he can make me this crazy.

Slowing down, I take a little more time to tame my wild hair, pulling it back and out of my face. I change into comfortable muggle clothes, leaving the school robes behind, and head more calmly down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I'm not surprised to find Ron, Harry and Ginny already eating when I get there.

"Hey Hermione," I hear Harry call as I make my way towards them. Ron turns around at the mention of my name, and a smile comes over his face. He scoots over a little, making sure I have plenty of room beside him.

"Morning 'Mione," he says as I sit down with a greeting and a smile. I can't help but smile back. Across from us, Ginny and Harry are smiling smugly.

"You're a bit late," Harry says, drawing mine and Ron's attention towards him. "We were beginning to wonder if something happened to you."

"I overslept a bit is all," I say, trying to keep my face neutral, but that smile just won't go away.

"Long night?" Ginny asks, and at that neither her nor Harry can contain their laughter. I roll my eyes at them.

"Alright you two," I admonish. Ron is silent through all this, and I turn to him to find that he's been looking at me the whole time. I blush slightly and move to put some food on my plate.

Ron puts a hand under the table, running it up and down my thigh in a loving motion. I smile at him, conveying my love for him without words, just as his actions were, and settle into my breakfast.

Harry's next words suggest he must notice the interaction between us. "So, I'm guessing last night went well?" he asks, his eyebrows raised.

Ron and I both stop eating, looking up at our friend. Ron smiles.

"In a matter of speaking," he begins. "There were a few misunderstandings, but all and all it worked out alright."

"So…" Ginny prompted.

"So, we're together now," Ron says looking at his sister. "Happy?"

Ginny gives a little whoop of triumph and Harry laughs. I can almost swear I hear him say, "It's about time," under his breath.

"I have to hand it to you," Harry says after a minute. "I was sure this stupid plan of yours was going to blow up in your face," he finishes, looking at Ron.

"Oh it did," Ron says, laughing slightly. "But we worked it out in the end."

"Wait a minute! You knew about this?" I ask, rounding on Harry. "How could you let him come up with this stupid plan?"

"Hey," Ron starts, affronted, but I ignore him.

"Hey, don't look at me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. I told him he should just tell you how he feels."

I scowl slightly, and Ginny laughs. I turn on her. "So did you know about this too?"

"Not explicitly. I kind of guessed as the goings went on, and Harry filled me in on the rest."

I glare at the two of them, but soon a smile takes over my face. "Well, you're lucky he didn't completely screw it up."

"They're lucky," Ron asks incredulously. "I think we're the lucky ones."

I smile, turning to him. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Cause we finally found our way to each other."

I smile again, my mild anger from earlier forgotten.

"You know Mr. Weasley," I start, draping my arms over his shoulders lightly and behind his head, "I think you're absolutely right."

Looking into each others eyes, there's no denying the moment. Leaning together, as one, we join our lips in our first ever good morning kiss. I was short and sweet, but held so much promise.

He looks at me for a moment, before saying, "Hogwarts gossip mill, here we come."

I can't help but laugh at the comment. As we return to our breakfasts, holding hands whenever possible under the table, I realize something for the first time, and smile.

I'm no longer waiting for Ron.

**The End.**


End file.
